Picture Your Ego Behind Your Belt
by Insanityallthetime
Summary: "Starting tonight at RAW you will be following the newly crowned IC champion Antonio Cesaro in this new storyline." "I'm sorry, I don't have time to speak right now, I must capture the many good sides of Antonio Cesaro." She though that was a perfect line for her to say, so she just smiled and continued taking pictures. "Let's go and create some hell partner." Antonio Cesaro/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Antonio Cesaro story, I've wanted to make this for so long, but I also wanted to make one for someone so it's a joint between mine and a gift for one of my friends. Also the Cesaro tag needed a good quality fan-fic. So I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think of this!**

_**Picture Your Ego Behind Your Belt**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

"Photography is the foundation of history and moments; there are many reasons why photography is important. First, it can be proof that something actually happened. Second, it can keep memories alive, when a person can look at a photo and remember that moment. Photos can also show someone something they themselves cannot see. It can show something that is happening all over the world, even if you are not there. Photography on TV is just as important, in fact I am-

"Your wanted lens, by the boss"

Interrupted by a backstage hand while she was answering a very important question on what her job here is, by a child with VIP passes. If anyone would take time to care about what her job here was she would give them a pretty decent answer to any question they had.

She quickly snapped a picture of the child as he marveled at a passing wrestler, his hands clutching pen and paper, and she saw the image that was on his shirt as he watched the passing wrestler, the childs feet bouncing slightly. The parents weren't noticing the child's excited behavior, but one with a trained eyed could see that child wanted an autograph. Too nervous to ask for one themselves, some parents expect the child to ask for an autograph themselves, but sometimes they need a little push when they are three feet away from an intimidating force.

"Hey, Randy. Can you spare a second for an autograph?"

The Vipers ears picked up and quickly turned, she watched the child's eyes go bright as Randy Orton, "The Viper" dropped down on one knee and speak to him

"Hey buddy I love your shirt? Where can I get one of those?"

She snapped another picture.

That's what it was all about right? Taking these types of pictures? Though if no one was willing for her to publish them she always had a place in her home for the memories.

"Hurry up lens"

'Lens' was one of the nicknames given to the photographers of the WWE a pretty iconic nickname.

Though when anyone said Boss is was specific to only the McMahon family, so that meant she was going to talk to one of them, though when photographers were sent to talk to the boss it was mostly in a group, unless a certain photographer was being singled out and or getting fired.

"I haven't done anything bad. I've managed last RAWs pictures, backstage and in the ring. I couldn't have done a bad job."

The door was already slightly ajar when she arrived, so she peaked in to see if she was interrupting anything. Knocking on the wall outside of the office she was called inside.

The air was chilled.

Silent whispers crossed the room.

In front of a mahogany desk was one of those steel chairs the ones that were comfortable to an extent but chilled your bare legs when you sat down. The Chairman Vince relaxed on the opposite side of the mahogany desk, looking as if he was enjoying the scene. Both Stephanie and Paul stood to the left and right of him.

Afraid to sit down, she stood behind the steel chair, until told to sit down by the Chairman himself.

"Cristine am I correct?"

"Yes sir, but no need for you to call me by that, many just me Cricket. Though that is up to your own personal preferences."

"I see, Cricket. Well if I may start you are quite decorated in photography are you not. Your father has served his role in this company for many years, am I not correct?"

"You are correct, starting with my grandfather, we have served for this company to provide the best quality wrestling pictures…Is there anything wrong with my pictures?"

"No, not at all" Stephanie spoke in as she rounded the chair Cricket was sitting in. Standing directly behind Cricket she placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Out of all our photographers in the company you have provided the best results, and given the hardest effort for this company."

Cricket was sure Stephanie was sweet talking her into doing something like doing another Slim Jim promotional campaign with Kofi, and that meant jumping from a plane. She did it before, but it didn't go easy for her. Or anyone for that matter.

"Starting tonight at RAW you will be following the newly crowned IC champion Antonio Cesaro in this new storyline. All you have to do is follow him and take pictures and don't speak with anyone. Just take pictures, Is that clear."

"Crystal. Just follow him and take pictures? It's seems that's what I do anyway what makes this so different?"

"Antonio has 'hired' you to be his personal photographer, after a couple of weeks; we will end up going with this further. Though if asked by the commentating team why you are here just tell them that you are focusing only on Antonio. Got it?"

"Yeah, will you be using the pictures I take?"

"Of course, so keep that camera on."

"Does Antonio know I'm going to be following him?"

"Yes, I will speak to him right now about this, so excuse me." Stephanie pulled down her business jacket and casually exited from the office. Leaving Cricket with the remaining family.

"Cristine, can I speak to you about your background?" It was Paul who spoke; she personally had no problem with it, she only just nodded her head and fixed her position in the chair.

"How long have you worked here?"

"12 years, almost half my life. It started with my grandfather in 1952 and it soon became a family job. Though I am the only one in my family working in the WWE, my father has retired only two years before."

"What about your siblings?"

"Younger sister, currently photographing in ROH, my younger brother in TNA."

"You and your brother did a switch; back in 2005 is that right?"

"Yes, with your approval I left for TNA and my brother for the WWE. That lasted three years before my brother wanted to return to TNA"

Cristine felt as if she was doing another Job interview, there was a large pause before Vince mentioned that she could leave. Foot barely out the door they called to her once more"

"What else have you done, do you wrestle or box?"

"I wrestle and box for my athletic regiment so I can keep up with the WWE, though with my three years in TNA I learned to be a referee."

They wanted nothing else and allowed Cristine to continue walking out the door.

There were many things crossing Cristine's mind, her first though was to call her father to tell him the good news, though she wanted to surprise him. Though not to give him a heart attack when he sees what happens on RAW tonight, Cristine just decided to give him hints, not so easy that he would freak out, but ones that would make him prepared for tonight.

"My father is going to go crazy."

* * *

Cesaro never thought to seek her out during the future hours before their segment, though anyone backstage would know where she was when she wasn't given a job to do. Either in catering, or walking around taking pictures. Classic lens.

She sat at the edge of her chair in catering, glasses askew as she cleaned out her camera lens. Three different cameras hung around her neck each with a different viewing angle. It took too much time focusing with one camera, is was automatically better to have three different cameras with different focuses on them to spare important time.

A backstage hand called her out in the middle of catering.

"Cristine! You are wanted up front!"

Shoes, sliding against the slick floor, she moved quickly to reach the backstage hand, who held her shoulder, eyed her up and down and walked with his hand a deathlike grip on her shoulder.

Cristine didn't know the matter, no one ever told her to dress differently. They never told her anything at all.

The black curtain that separated the world of the WWE to the hysteria that was the crowd, and Cristine was automatically pushed through it.

"You know what to do."

At first glance she saw no sign of Cesaro so that meant he was to come after her, grabbing her short focused camera, she knew she would be getting some up and personal shots with him as he came down the ramp. When she was correct she began snapping pictures as if her life depended on it. She had taken pictures of him before, though not in this way really. She had to admit, Antonio Cesaro had no bad side.

In front and around him she slid on the pads of her shoes as she did a quick 360 around the newly crowned IC champion. Always five steps ahead of him she slid down the ramp snapping pictures, following each and every move he made to make the perfect picture. Hair fell to her face as she climbed to the inside of the ring to take pictures more pictures of Cesaro, she needed to restrain the interrupting stands of hair sooner or later.

Slipping away from the ring she took her medium lens and snapped pictures, against the barrier she tried her best to create the perfect picture that personified Antonio Cesaro.

_"Well Jerry aren't we going to learn her name?"_

_"I can't tell you that answer because I don't know it myself."_

_"Well, I've seen her around backstage before, this must be new Jerry did we not get the memo."_

Cristine pulled herself to the side to put up her hair, camera's resting against her stomach she was called on by Michael Cole.

_"Excuse me? Can I ask who you are?"_

"I apologize, but I don't have time to speak right now, I must capture Sir Antonio Cesaro's many good sides. Please excuse me for now." Cristine though that was a perfect line for her to say, so she just smiled and continued taking pictures, switching cameras as an experiment.

_"The many good sides of Antonio Cesaro? I only know of one and that is annoying."_

_"This match is brought to you by Hardee's Extra THICK Burger, they added double the bacon so you get even more bacon with every bite!"_

_"Gosh that looks so good Cole! Do you think that I could have some?"_

_"Watch your heart Jerry…"_

Antonio Cesaro's match was over before it even began. Yoshi Tatsu exited the right after that brutal neutralizer. Antonio never even broken a sweat, he called for the microphone, and Cristine took it in her hands and scrambled up to the ring to hand it to him. She stood there all smiles as she watched as he held the microphone in his hands. Her shoes crossed hands behind her back she smiled up at him.

"Ah-hem"

Cristine looked up to see Cesaro eye her suspiciously, soon her eyes grew bigger than the frames of her glasses as she blushed and grabbed her camera to take profile shots of him as he spoke.

A minor mistake. Cristine smiled again as she did another 360 around Antonio.

"This is the best you can do? I am your newly crowd Intercontinental Champion and you give me this match. I didn't even break a sweat. Also pay no attention to the photographer taking pictures of me, I've hired her to be my own personal photographer, and that's all you really need to know. Now please if you excuse me, I have more important places to be."

Cristine sped ahead of Cesaro to take more pictures of him, as soon as they both passed the black curtain. Cristine dropped her camera against her torso and stretched her arms out.

"Success!" Cristine spoke to herself

Cristine smiled at her new partner and held out her hand.

"Cristine"

"Claudio, also known mostly as Antonio Cesaro but you already knew that. Nice to meet you Cristine."

The hand shake was strong, but Cesaro gave an unexpected smile as he looked at Cristine.

"Now if you excuse me everyone, but I would like to get to know my new storyline partner as well as look at those pictures. So please speak to me when I am finished."

Cristine only smiled. This was the start of a beautiful partnership.

* * *

Four three weeks, that was the routine. Every show he was at she would follow and do her job and then when they were finished they would take time learning about each other, as well as reviewing the pictures.

It was nice that Claudio was actually giving in an effort to learn about who his storyline partner was, though Cristine didn't speak much in the ring, she made that up in explaining Claudio her picture choices. Though Claudio never paid attention to who she was during the storyline he was making a great effort in learning who she was outside the ring. A good effort for the both of them trying to make this storyline work.

Though in the WWE Universe people were pulling out each other's hairs trying to find out who Cristine was, questions covered Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, Tout and other social media. Both Cesaro and the mystery photographer's power ranking were growing with each week in the WWE, and they were even featured in a small article in the WWE magazine. It was a closeted secret who Cristine was and why she was here, but that changed the day they were told to be given the green light with this storyline.

**_"Featured the next Monday Night RAW, guests Antonio Cesaro and his mystery photographer interviewed on the Peep Show, hosted by the one and only Captain Charisma."_**

At the mention of the plan, she smiled at Claudio. Who returned the grin.

"The next step, Let's go and create some hell."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, heads up for the Jerry Lawler joke were it walked about his heart if any of you have problems with it I would be happy to remove it, it was just an inside joke on the WWE advertising it and stuff, but if you don't know what it means I will be happy to let you know. So please like this, story stalk it, give it fan mail, etc. Let me know how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Next Chapter! I am going good but it's time for me to update my other fictions! I want to thank Cultofpipebombs, because I made this for her and I really like this so I wanted to continue so thank you! Please enjoy! Also future commentary characters will be in honor of Matt Striker. ( I will miss you) So get ready for Striker to comment in almost all the chapters as head of the commentary team!_**

* * *

**_Picture Your Ego Behind Your Belt_**

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

Three weeks in and they already had a routine together. It was if instantly they were joined at the hip, almost as if they were friends before they were even assigned to each other

"We've practiced what we are going to say right?"

"Cristine, please everything is going to be fine, Christian is a great guy and will do us good."

"I know he is perfect for this."

Cesaro stared at Cristine a little differently; he knew there was already supposed to be some light smiles scripted between the two of them tonight. Though Cristine already looked a little dazed just at the thought of Christian, maybe a longtime fan or friend he wasn't thinking about going into this further.

After three weeks, she had already made a little routine for herself. A mirror only one foot away from the black curtain, she would set herself up. Her glasses were always on, and even when she was away from the live crowds, she didn't need them because her sight was bad; she just needed them because she wanted to see even better. To be able to spot the perfect conditions for a picture. She also took her hair and pulled it into the smoothest bun, parted to the left and not a stray hair to be seen anywhere.

She didn't need the make-up department; they had already created a scene for her refusal of the getting dressed up. It was one of those WWE exclusive videos; Cesaro caught her sitting in a make-up chair the woman applying a light foundation on her face. Cesaro did what he would only do, yell and kick her out of the chair. As well as threaten her job here if she got back in that chair.

_"You do not waste your time, putting on makeup. No one is here to see you. They are here to see me, do you understand? Now get out and I never want to see you in that chair ever again."_

"Cristine go on out."

Cristine breathed in deeply, pulled down the ends of her varsity jacket, and walked out there. Her entrance wasn't anything special, though in those few seconds before Cesaro came out, she had some time to do a quick wave to the people in the crowd. It was only a few seconds though.

* * *

_"Well there is our mystery Cesaro photographer, even backstage she doesn't even say her name, but she is the sweetest girl in the world, only when she is away from Antonio that is. What do you think Matt?"_

_"Not much is known, about her but we hope that Captain Charisma is able to tell us who she is. Though you are correct Jerry, she is very kind to everyone._"

* * *

Take pictures of Cesaro, Take pictures of Cesaro that is all your job calls for, though in her innocence she snapped some pictures of the Commentators. Matt Striker looked up and she was able to create a perfect picture of him and Jerry Lawler, she also took pictures of Christian. It wasn't going to kill her.

Three bar stools for the three of them to sit on, Christian greeted both Cesaro and Cristine but Cesaro wasn't going to allow it. Before Cristine shook his hand, he pulled her away, as well as taking her stools. Cristine was going to stand. Cesaro made her stand behind him, so she did what she was told to do and still took pictures.

"Whoa Cesaro, that's a little harsh isn't it? I mean do you really take away her chair for almost shaking my hand? Give her some respect man."

"She does what I tell her too, and her only job is to take pictures of me."

"What is wrong with you? I mean we all saw that video. You kicked her out of the make-up chair and told her to take the barely any may I remind you make-up off her face. Then you just sit in the chair you just kicked her out of. She is not a doll."

"No, but she is in my possession."

"You know what Cesaro I'm not here to talk to you; me and the WWE Universe are interested in her, not you. So if you will excuse me."

Christian got up, and quickly called for Cristine to come over, knowing Cesaro watching her she followed Christian's call. She stood up right in front of him though looking away.

"Aww, come on. Tell me he hasn't told you that you can't look at me? I just want to talk."

It was a quick pause, but Cristine looked up at Christian. They shared a smile, and she blushed slightly.

"Come on has he also hidden you behind those glasses? Take them off and put your hair down."

Other than the fact that her face was hotter than Kane's pyro, Cristine pulled the string on her smooth bun. He hair fell out in shaggy layers, and Cristine took off her glasses, and placed them in her pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to introduce you to Antonio Cesaro's mystery Photographer! Look at this little gem!"

* * *

_"WOW! What a beauty, I wouldn't mind if she were to take pictures of me. Right Striker?"_

_"Jerry, I'm pretty sure that is degrading to women everywhere. Though she is quite beautiful."_

* * *

"That is enough, is that all you want, because we are done here." Cesaro began to pull at Cristine's jacket, Cristine immediately pushed back on her glasses.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Cristine spoke to herself.

"Whoa, Whoa, Cesaro buddy. Please all we want to know is her name. You treat her like a bug you can crush under your boots.

"She is a grille, grillo, grillon, a syrsa, and for those that don't speak five languages, she is a cricket. A whimsy cricket that I can squish under my boot whenever I want to!"

"Wait tell us, is that your name?"

Cristine swallowed hard, and the area got as quiet as it possibly could be and she spoke in the microphone, her voice slightly choking.

"My name is Cricket, and what my boss Antonio Cesaro said was true every single word of it."

Cesaro was beginning to reach the ramp when Cristine had to get out of the ring. Walking behind him her hair covering her face of shame she continued up the ramp.

"Well there you have it folks, You and I just witnessed that Antonio Cesaro is an example of living scum, and how he treats other peo-

* * *

_"Antonio Cesaro with an attack from behind on Christian!"_

_"Cesaro sure looks angry. It seems as well he has commanded that Cricket stay up on that ramp."_

* * *

Cristine watched the confrontation, where Cesaro had the upper lead against Christian, though as Christian lay on the ground he called out to Cricket up on the ramp.

"Do you see what I can do?! This is what happens when you think that you can get friendly with other people! This is wh-

Christian took his time to gain the advantage for only mere seconds when Cesaro has his back turned, though it was a quick escape for Cesaro. Cesaro walked backwards up the ramp in an angry Swiss rampage, taking Cristine's arm as he walked past the screen.

* * *

Seconds after they passed shoulders became relaxed and they steadied their breathing. Cristine and Cesaro looked up at each other and embraced for a job well done.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for calling you a cricket."

"No, it's perfectly fine one of my nicknames. So I'm glad you did it."

"There was a reason behind that."

Cristine smiled, and her mind went hazy. She wasn't quite sure with how the segment was supposed to carry out, but all she knew is that she did a pretty good job of it. Smiling up once more at Cesaro, he caught her slightly frowning.

"You alright Cristine?"

"Seven more weeks Cesaro before our partnership ends for a while. Only three more weeks before everything starts to go rocky. I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed your company. Though I can say truthfully and honestly that it will not be the last time that you and I are partnered together."

"I couldn't agree more with you Cristine, so are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, let's try to get by day by day as partners. Deal?"

Cesaro gripped Cristine's hand and held it in a firm grip, he thought in that moment about this partnership, he remembered the storylines of a wrestler entrance with a camera crew snapping pictures, but this was so much different.

An original idea.

It was a nice partnership between the two of them. They shared ideas, spoke their minds honestly to each other, and traveled together like two peas in a pod. Sure he remembered his partnership with Aksana, she was a wonderful, beautiful, and kind woman, though there was a friendly attractiveness to his partnership with Cristine. Maybe that is because his partnership with Aksana wasn't going to last and people didn't really need it. Though people wanted this to happen, and it seemed that all around everywhere they wanted it to continue. He wanted it to continue.

His fingers' faulted in their grip and Cristine's hand fell from his, immedeitally a name called to her, and away she went.

"Jay! I haven't seen you in forever! You have been missed!"

"I've been waiting to see you smile like that again!"

Cesaro watched as Cristine was twirled and hugged by Christian. Christian was a good man, but he wanted to know what was going on here.

_"Seven more weeks"_

"Seven more weeks before I practically lose everything." Cesaro spoke to himself as he strictly held his Championship belt. The one title that only belonged to him, and no one else deserved that title. The title he was born to have. He looked down at glistening plates seated on a white leather strap. It was so beautiful, and it was all his.

He watched Cristine stand with Christian matching smiles and laughter. He clenched his other fist.

All Cesaro knew was that he was going to miss this.

* * *

**A/N: Conflict! Hinting at Conflict! Yaya! I personally love this chapter because it sets the conflict! Though you have to think about what it is going to be. So the next 7 chapters is going to be written for the remaining seven weeks that Cesaro and Cristine are partners. Though there are going to be many more chapters after those. So review, rate, and share with anyone you want to. (Even grandma that secretly thinks Cesaro is a stud!) -Insanity**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Picture Your Ego Behind Your Belt_**

**_Chapter Three_**

_**6 More Weeks**_

* * *

"Claudio! Come on! It's about time to get going we will to be late!"

"Come on in Cristine, I'm just re stitching up the logo on my shorts it's just come undone."

Cristine pushed in the door to his room and watched the scene in front of her, Claudio sitting in a chair sewing. She snapped a picture.

"That's one for the scrapbooks." She Cristine spoke to herself. Right beside her was Claudio's Championship belt, it lay right on its very own pillow. Cristine traced it with her left index finger while Claudio continued sewing.

This was the first week where everything begins to go downhill from here. Last Friday Night Smackdown Cesaro joined with Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger but Cristine felt like she was a fourth wheel. Though they weren't going to allow Cesaro and Cricket to break up. Zeb gave Cesaro an ultimatum, Cesaro had to prove himself to be able to join, and as the Intercontinental Champion Cesaro wasn't going to give up when given the chance to prove himself to someone.

"Cristine! What are you doing with my belt!?"

Claudio gripped Cristine's hand away his belt, and held in the air.

"I was just tracing the leather on your belt that's it! Nothing more nothing else!"

"Alright, let's just get ready to leave. Do you have everything packed and ready?"

For a moment there Cristine was shocked and scared. She knew Claudio was capable for doing a lot worse than was allowed in the WWE and it might have been unleashed all because of touching his belt.

* * *

_"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw I am you commentary host Matt Striker along with Assistant General Manager Brad Maddox. We start off here with Vickie Guerro the General Manager of RAW making a mixed Tag Team match between Antonio Cesaro and Aksana vs. Cody Rhodes and Brie Bella."_

_"Don't forget that Nikki Bella and Cricket will also be joining their respective groups. It's also rumored that Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter will also be watching this match up."_

_"Right you are Brad, upcoming right now it is Sin Cara, vs. Santino Marella let's see how this is going to continue."_

* * *

"Now, Cricket you will be wrestling tonight, if you aren't sure than all you need to do is let me know 20 minuet's before your match and you don't have to wrestle. It's all in you, you have gone over everything right?"

"Yes, I am more prepared than anything, I appreciate you taking your time to speak to me. Mr. McMahon."

"I put my trust in you Cricket so I hope you do well."

"I will."

Cricket was pacing back and forth her heart on edge as the time limit to tell Mr. McMahon that she did not to go through this was almost up. Cricket watched herself in the mirror and she could see the dark begs under her eyes get bigger.

"You seem jumpy, don't you normally have your routine?"

Christian spoke to Cricket as they both stared at the same mirror. He seemed so far away but when Cricket turned Christian was so close.

"I'm wrestling tonight though"

"So? It's the same routine for anything whether you are a referee or a wrestler if it calms you down it doesn't matter what role you are playing that night. Good luck."

Christian and Cesaro crossed paths without a significant not to each other. A cup of joe was passed to cricket.

"Take a sip it will help your nerves, but if you drink all of it, it will have an opposite effect.

"Thank you Cesaro."

"No problem, as long as you're with me everything will be just fine."

"How long will that last though?"

Cesaro didn't speak but Cricket continued to nursed her coffee.

"Are you both ready to go? Cricket you have some sort of wrestling gear on am I correct?"

"Yeah, I can wrestle in this or I could use my wife beater or something?"

"That's fine as long as we don't have a wardrobe malfunction."

Cricket was the first one to walk out of that black curtain, Cesaro would soon follow her but Cricket had a short moment with herself and the WWE Universe. She stood at the top of the stage just watching them, waving and snapping as many pictures of the crowd as possible. Over the days they loved watching Cricket stop, stand and take pictures of them. She got quite a reaction when she first comes out.

When Cesaro ventured out, Cricket did her job flawlessly and precise. Though what was so difficult with this job, she has been taking pictures all her life. What makes this any more different.

Cody and Brie came out, shortly after linked arm and arm, though they weren't romantically linked they walked down to the ring like a pair. Cricket was so amused with the crowd, their signs their shirts, and the happy faces she saw.

Cricket just circled the ring, once twice. Passing Cesaro for the second time she continued to capture images during commercial break. She passed Brie and Cody and then she. Slipped.

Her legs were kicked out from her and she crashed onto her back, Brie Bella taunted her, hovering her foot over Cricket's precious camera.

* * *

_"Welcome back to RAW everyone during the commercial break, Cricket the hired photographer by Antonio Cesaro was tripped by Brie Bella."_

_"I wouldn't mind being on the ground with Brie Bella standing over me."_

_"Jerry that's just gross. This is Matt Striker here reporting that there might be some dangerous interactions between these two. Let's watch Aksana."_

* * *

Aksana was making her entrance into the WWE ring, Cricket snapped a picture, but that would be the only picture she would take before Aksana was attacked by a hooded felon. Aksana fell, but gripped her ankle as if it was her heart that was stopping.

**_You are so close Cricket_**

Cesaro was certainly bewildered. Screaming at the official to find him another ring partner, after already traveling down the ramp after checking on Aksana.

"Aww, Poor Cesaro can't find another partner, why don't you have little bug girl do it? That's a thought." Brie taunted Cricket on camera as Cricket remained on the outside of the ring. Cricket's eyes wide as she refused.

Cesaro stood there to contemplate,

"Cricket all you have to do is stand there. And I will do all the work ok? You really don't have to do anything not that you do much anyway."

The crowd screamed with "Ohhhh" and "Oh Snaps" Cesaro had said that over microphone. Cricket looked hurt but I guess that's all she had to do, though she agreed to it in the end.

Cody and Cesaro started the match out strong, Cesaro clearly having an advantage over Cody, but maybe that was because of the two pair of eyes that stared down at him in the ring. Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter assessing Cesaro.

Cesaro had his eyes focused on Cricket as he yelled at her.

"You will not be tagged in so just let me do all the work ok?"

Cricket just nodded her head, but Cesaro came crashing onto of her quickly after that. Brie Bella standing victorious.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen Cody Rhodes has made the tag to Brie Bella and she took out Cesaro as quickly as possible."_

_"It looks like the Official is calling that collision between Cesaro and Cricket a tag."_

_"I don't think Cricket knows that she has been tagged in."_

* * *

"Cesaro was that a tag? CESARO WAS THAT A TAG?!"

Cricket was trying her best to understand the situation that was going on here, but that was before she was yanked and pulled by the root of her bun into the ring.

"What are you doing to do now?! You are in the ring with me!"

Brie stood on top of Cricket pulling at her hair. In a quick swoop Cricket's lenses were snatched away from her.

"You don't need these!" They were tossed and stomped on by an amusing Cody who stood outside the ring.

Cricket's hair was lose and Brie pulled on it like horse reigns. Cesaro was still unaccounted for so that left Cricket all by herself.

"Look right here bug! Look what I have for you."

Cody Rhodes stood right in front of Cricket dangling her camera from the outside of the ring.

"It would be a shame, if someone broke it."

**_You are so close Cricket_**

"Cody Drop it!"

In slow motion she watched as her camera slipped from Cody's hands, when she heard the crash, she broke.

"What are you doing to do about that bug?"

**_Now._**

Hooking her arms with Brie she tossed Brie in front of her. Her sneakers pressed against Brie's stomach, she stomped on it. Once. Twice. Three Times Four.

Standing Brie up by herself she only knocked her down as soon as she could.

"DO YOU HEAR ME BRIE!" Cricket held her down as she continued screaming. "NEITHER YOU OR CODY OR ANY OF YOU WILL TOUCH MY CAMERA AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Cricket had just announced an all-out war and she showed it by the way she was releasing all her anger out on Brie.

* * *

_"I think they broke her."_

_"I know a couple of way to break girls in and trust me she aint broken yet."_

_"Really Jerry? How do you still have your job with those types of remarks?"_

* * *

Brie laid out on the floor apparently not feeling up to the challenge of facing Cricket dead on.

"Cricket you can tag me! You can tag me!" Cesaro was screaming it but Cricket wasn't planning on giving this up.

She tossed Brie over her shoulder and onto the middle of the ring face to the floor Cricket stood over her.

* * *

_"Is she going for a submission move? I think she is! Ladies and gentlemen Cricket is going to show us her submission move!"_

* * *

**_Use your favorite move Cricket._**

Cricket dropped to her knees in the middle of brie's back. Wrapping her left arm around Brie's neck she wrapped her right around Bries legs. Quickly she dropped to her back making sure her shoulders went touching the floor she stretched Brie's abdomen while she screamed.

* * *

_"That's a bow and arrow submission move! Ladies and gentlemen this is a first look at Cricket's wresting artillery right here!"_

_"That move is great but a terrible way to have it turn back on you. If Brie knew to move her weight a little Brie could force cricket to have her shoulders on the mat as Cricket tries to support Brie but that would end up with Brie taking the win."_

_"That is true Jerry but if you look Cricket' has locked herself to keep her shoulder's elevated. Great job right now."_

_"It seems that this might be the end for Brie Bella right here!"_

* * *

"Do you submit Brie? Do you submit?" The referee called to her as she was still being stretched by Cricket

"Come on then Brie huh? What the hell are you waiting for? Do it!"

The crowd was screaming, cheering with an uproar as they watched. It was almost in slow motion as the ref stood up and the waved his arms. The sound of the bell sounded slow and hollow but once Cricket heard it she dropped Brie immediately.

The first thing that came to mind was her camera. As a photographer the camera is your first priority without it you aren't a photographer.

Cricket ignored the screaming fans as well as the screaming Diva that still remained inside the ring. She pushed Cody's grubby feet away from where her camera lay. She held is as if it was the most important thing in her life. It practically was, though nothing seemed broken, she would have to find out in her own privacy but for now she can relax."

* * *

_"Cricket won?! Cricket won! Ladies and gentlemen Cricket has won her first debut match!"_

_"Ladies and gentlemen the winner the team of Cricket and Antonio Cesaro!"_

* * *

Cricket could only feel her arms lifted above her head as an official stood by her side, suddenly everything came back to normal.

The crowd was screaming and cheering, while Brie screamed above her.

"This is not fair! You were not supposed to win! I was supposed to win! This isn't fair!"

"I won? Did I really win?" Cricket couldn't believe it, camera hanging around her neck she jumped in joy. The closest person to hug was Matt Striker and she has no problem with hugging him, though she quickly stayed away from Jerry.

"Congrats on your win Cricket." Matt spoke as he returned the hug.

Cricket ran to the middle of the ring to hold up her arms in the air! The crowd cheered once more. Though she had to capture this moment. Climbing up on each turnbuckle she snapped a picture of the crowd.

"Cesaro! I won! Cesaro! I won!"

Cricket called out to Cesaro who was storming up the ramp, though he paused to watch Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger shake their heads slightly and look away from him. Before he passed, The captain crossed his path, not interested in Cesaro though but to stare at a confused Cricket as she stand in the middle of the ring. Behind her an angry Brie and Cody Rhodes.

All Christian did was clap and stare at her, though Cricket felt a pale ghost on her neck and quickly slid out. Christian was still clapping at her as she walked up the ring, facing an enraged Brie Bella as she held the microphone.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! I DIDN'T HAVE NIKKI ATTACK AKSANA JUST TO BE BEATEN BY A STUPID BUG IN THE END! I SHOULD HAVE WON!"

* * *

_"Oh, it seems that Brie should have kept her mouth shut"_

_"Oh if Brie was with me I would never have her shut her mouth, she could be useful if you know what I mean?"_

_"Really Jerry? There is a reason that Cricket hugged me and not you right?_

* * *

All Cricket did was shrug give out her apologies and continue walking up the ring, facing Brie Bella in hope that she doesn't attack Cricket from behind, though with that little outburst Brie or Nikki's night isn't going to go so smoothly as they once thought.

To her left was Colter and Swagger, she stared at the snapped a picture and they silently nodded their head, though to her right Christian was just barely inches away from her, she could feel the air from the claps push against her bare skin. Cricket ran into him and Christian gripped his hands over her shoulders.

"Watch yourself there." Christian spoke softly.

Cricket watched him strangely before quickly running through the black curtain.

Cricket rushed to speak to Cesaro,

_**Everything goes downhill from now.**_

_**Six more weeks. **_

**_Are you ready for that?_**

"I'm not sure that I am ready for it."

* * *

_**A/N: YAY I UPDATED! Tell me what you think! I haven't gotten a review so I am guessing you like it if you favorite and follow the story! So yay! FIVE MORE WEEKS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Yay new chapter! Let me know how you like it._**

* * *

**_Picture Your Ego behind your Belt_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Five Weeks Left_**

* * *

There was a big scandal backstage, right after Cricket's match another of those WWE exclusive videos. Cricket was searching around for Cesaro, when the cameras caught her.

"Have any of you guys seen Cesaro? He had just ran out all of a sudden, I didn't get the chance to speak to him."

"Cricket what are you doing talking to the cameras? What where you doing wandering around without me?"

"You left me, I went out searching for you till I ran into them."

"We'll whatever you were doing I am disappointed in you."

"What reason do you have to be disappointed in me? I won the match?!"

"What are the cameras doing in our face?! Get out!"

Cesaro spoke angrily in his different tongues towards the camera men, with the cameras now off Cesaro still seemed urgent to speak with her.

"Cricket you have to tell me why Christian was doing out there?"

"I have no idea, I'm just as confused as you were."

Cesaro stood back completely skeptical.

"Listen Christian being out there is fine, but you have to tell me this stuff so I can know."

"All I knew was that Zeb and Swagger were supposed to be watching the match, I didn't know anything about Christian coming out there. "

Cesaro silently rampaged with himself, his belt swinging dangerously around him.

"Claudio please calm down."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!? Cristine please.."

Cricket's eyes softened at the mention of her name.

"As of right now I don't like the situation I'm being put in. I don't like it at all and four weeks from now I will lose everything right now that is important from me. I'm on a long road that's going downhill and I won't be going uphill for a long time."

"I don't know what you have to worry about. You still have me, I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't say anything and he only just walked away for a moment, before turning around.

"Come on, let's just get ready for Smackdown tomorrow, Let's take this day by day."

* * *

"Now listen right here Cesaro you get only one choice. One shot with this. Just one do you hear me. You pick one and it's all yours, and the other has nothing in relations to you from now on. Do you understand me? You can't go back on your choice, now pick."

Cricket didn't understand what was going on, she was never forewarned about any decision making between Antonio Cesaro and Christian, and this was all real. She had no choice in this but to sit and wait.

Cricket just watched the exchange between Antonio and Christian just sitting in the middle of everything, she didn't even dare snap a picture. Eyes following both Christian and Cesaro as they stood there.

Christian held the title, the title that still belonged to Cesaro and he was putting it up for a bargain. Though what else was at stake here? Cricket hid herself behind Cesaro before she asked the question.

"What else is at stake here?"

Cricket only heard the crowd's stupid 'What' chants which did nothing in the end. Both Christian and Cesaro continued to be silent.

"Are you not going to tell me anything!"

Cricket's first thought was to look at Cesaro, and he just pulled away and just stared at her.

"Cesaro...Antonio why. You put me up on a bargain? You made a deal with Christian! with me at stake why.. Get away from me." Cricket pushed at him. He stumbled but remained standing.

" I fought with you, I fought for you! I've been nothing but loyal to you every single day. Is this what you have to do to prove yourself to that Xenophobic Colter and that bearded lisp Swagger. To join "We the People" you have to make a choice between me and your championship."

Cricket immediately pulled away from the both of them.

"Is this was you guys do to the people that are loyal to you?! The moment that you get the chance to get higher in this company you throw them away at the cheapest deal."

Cricket's emotions weren't staged, and they both knew that, though she couldn't be mad at Christian he didn't do anything. So far to her knowledge.

"Go ahead and make your decision Cesaro we don't have any more time left. All you have to do is reach out and grab your pick and it's all yours."

Cricket turned away facing the commentary table, she smiled at a commentating Matt Striker who made himself busy with his phone.

The crowd's voice was getting louder and louder and Cricket just shuddered as someone took her by the elbow, and the crowd just exploded with noise.

"Cesaro yo-

Though it wasn't Cesaro, it was that tall Canadian that held Crickets elbow as Cesaro held that title of his over his shoulder.

"Get out."

Cesaro looked up at Cricket, of course he looked apologetic, but hopefully this was the turn that everyone wanted. What everyone would have wanted.

"Cricket…" Christian reached towards her more,

"Don't touch me you…Canadian…" Cricket couldn't come up with an better word to show her emotions with this betrayal, or that's at least what it was. He betrayed her

_"Get out."_

Cesaro still continued to look at her.

"Get the _hell_ out." Cricket stressed getting closer to Cesaro, practically shoving Cesaro with the most amount of force she can muster. Cesaro stumbled back, at first shocked, angry, and understanding, Cricket wasn't sure if it was Claudio or Cesaro that was showing all these emotions.

Cesaro reached out to her.

"Cristine…"

Cricket froze at the mention of her name, and watched as his hand reached out to her. She was so confused with who was speaking to her, though maybe he felt regret for not telling her this plan of his. Though he said her name, her real name and now everyone knows it as well.

Cricket grabbed at Cesaro's wrist and held it in the air. With Christian behind her, and Cesaro in front of her she could make her choice here. She didn't know the choices she could make so she was just hoping that this would be the best choice.

Cricket squeezed Cesaro's wrist and turned his hand, Cesaro's body went with the motions and he grimaced.

_"Get the hell out of my ring."_

Cricket slapped Cesaro with her free hand and Cesaro went down. His title belt falling to her feet. Cesaro scrambled to the outside of the ring.

Cricket held the title in her hands in looked straight at it.

"This is what you picked, a stupid plate of gold set on white leather.. this stupid thing that you can buy anywhere. You love this thing so much, then TAKE IT!"

Cricket swung that belt and it landed dangerously on the ramp.

"Now what the _HELL_ are you waiting for? Get _OUT_ of my ring!"

Cricket watched as Cesaro scrambled at the top of the ramp and Cricket watched her angry expression on the Titantron, in the background Christian looked pretty pleased with himself as he watched Cesaro scurry away.

* * *

**A/N: YAY NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys don't get confused about it but I will explain everything in the next chapter and one of you requested to get to know more about Cristine so there with be an explanation about her and Christian and what's going on, so get ready. So let me know what you like and what you don't like and maybe tell me what you want to see in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: YAY NEW CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**_Picture Your Ego Behind Your Belt_**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Four Weeks Left_**

* * *

Cricket remained rigid as she just sat there backstage, huddled behind some boxes she just needed to think. Her camera, how could she ever forget her camera, this whole reason behind this, was her stupid camera. She just scrolled through her pictures, trying to calm some frayed nerves.

"Cricket you alright hun?"

Cricket looked up and smiled at Brodie, and quickly snapped a picture of him, watching the gentle result of the picture made her smile.

"I'm better, just need a good picture to help me out. Thank you."

"Well you know me this bead has magical properties." Brodie grinned and continued to go on his way.

Brodie wasn't the first person to stop by Cricket's little makeshift home. People from Yoshi Tatsu, and Ted DiBiase to Sheamus, Wade Barrett, and Randy Orton came to speak to her.

It's just that she was all new to this, this was her first betrayal, and it won't even be her last though she didn't know anything, she just walked in the ring with Cesaro and watched as Christian greeted them as they entered the ring, and then it all fell around her.

* * *

Even a week later, even when RAW was about to start neither Cesaro nor Christian spoke to her but apparently everyone else was willing to speak to her, because they knew she was new to this type of stuff, though all Cricket did was listen to them and snap a picture when the timing was right. It made her feel better at least.

"Cricket you have a match tonight with Nikki, though I want you to be prepared for a confrontation with Cesaro in the middle of it. You will lose your match with Nikki but you will be getting the last move during the end of it. Am I making myself clear? You will do good, no you I'll do perfect. I am sure of it."

Brad gave Cricket her role for the night and all she could do was prepare for it. Though as Brad left all Cricket could do is laugh at herself.

"I don't even have official wrestling gear."

Cricket continued to pick at what she was wearing currently: brown shorts, one of those red collared polo shirts, a belt and some shoes. It wasn't exactly perfect, but she wrestled in it before she could do it again, though maybe later she could get some official wrestling gear.

Cricket walked in front of that black curtain almost ready to go out, her fingers traced the curtain and her camera lay against her stomach.

"Cristine I need to talk to you before you go out there."

She didn't have to hesitate before she turned around to face him, the man that betrayed her, the man with that white leather belt resting on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to hate me."

Cricket slapped him.

"I could never hate you, but you make me want to. Now I have to go, spare me some hatred to give you when you go out there as well."

Cricket walked out when she heard Justin call out her name, she didn't even have an official theme song yet, though when she walked out there she did what she normally did. Smile and take pictures of the crowd as she walked down that ramp. Walking up there alone though, that was tough but she climbed each corner of the ring and snapped a picture of the crowed that cheered her on.

"Oh you poor little bug, I'm going to squash you with the underside of my boot."

Nikki didn't even pause as she laid her attack out on Cricket, she took the most of it, but it wasn't anything that she could bounce back from.

Cricket held out for the longest time before Nikki had to take a breather and that's when Cricket went after her.

Kick after kick, hold after hold she needed to find a place to keep Nikki down for a while so Cesaro can interrupt her. So she did the best thing she could do, throw themselves off the top rope and that's what she did, but it hit her right back in the face.

This was the perfect time for Cesaro to walk in, and when she heard that theme, her teeth clenched.

"Having fun there bug? Well let me tell you something that I find quite humorous. You said I betrayed you. I've looked in on your job history, bug. It seemed that you left the WWE for three years and then returned? Interesting, you say you did it for your brother who needed a change for a couple of years. Though that may be true, but guess who also left and returned the same exact time as you did?"

Cricket's teeth clenched further as she dug her nails into her hand.

"Cesaro don't you fucking dare." Cricket said through gritted teeth."

"Our very own Captain Charisma! Leader of the Peeps and you especially were a fan of his weren't you? How is it working side by side with your wrestling idol? And don't lie to me, I have the pictures to prove how much of a fan you were."

The pictures where in chronological order, and they weren't staged. All the shirt's she had, the props and the autographs they were shown with her smiling face on them.

"Cesaro you are filthy!"

"You were the one to betray me! You were my partner, my friend but you didn't tell me about the history you used to have with the captain? Some romantic interest some juicy story-lines. You two got pretty comfy with each other, I still have that proof."

"You lied to me! So you have no right to claim that I betrayed you. When it was you who betrayed me in the first place."

Cricket was dumped from her standing position against the ropes onto the mat, she struck her head hard as Nikki went in for a dirty pin. Cricket allowed herself to loose, and Nikki jumped back with triumph and cheer.

As Cricket rolled away she watched as Nikki danced circles around her. Though at the top of the ramp Cesaro laughed, though quickly he was silenced when Christian shoved him down the ramp, his title sliding aggressively down the ramp.

Cricked took this time to sweep Nikki off her feet, she hit the mat hard and Cricket put her in her submission hold.

"DO YOU SEE NIKKI? THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU THINK IT'S COOL TO PULL A DIRTY PIN ON ME. I WILL STRETCH YOU TILL YOU UNDERSTAND EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Cricket stretched Nikki further until she heard those shrieks and saw the nodding of her head. Cricket released her and pushed her out outside of the ring.

Nikki ran away and didn't even look back.

"Cesaro I always thought that the Swiss were smart people but apparently, I'm wrong. I can't say this enough how stupid you are. It didn't matter what we had in the past, if she was really connected to me still, she would have left your sorry Swiss ass the moment she was hired by you. She became your friend, she fought battles with you and for you. She was your ally, she hasn't done anything to deserve the shit you have been giving her. You really made the wrong choice Cesaro. It's so easy to get that title back from you, because I know you aren't strong enough to face me, but it's doing to be so damn hard to get back that ally you once had. You feel me? You know what I'm going to give you four weeks to keep your title, and as soon as those four weeks are over I'm coming for it.

Cricked walked back inside with Christian right behind her, as she passed the laid out Cesaro, all she could do is shake her head at him as she walked past him.

"Cesaro, your ego is so big, I can't even picture it behind your belt."

* * *

As soon as the black curtain passed her figure she gripped onto Christian, "Thank you."

"Hey it's what I was supposed to do, can't leave a lady just waiting out there. I'll be seeing you later Cristine."

As soon as Cesaro passed through the black curtain, Cricket made herself a wall between Cesaro and the rest of the backstage.

"Go ahead, slap me."

Cricket didn't hesitate, she slapped him once, twice, three times, and four. In all truth he deserved everything but Cricket held herself back.

"I told you not to make me hate you, any more than I am trying not to. Right now it's so hard not to hate you."

"I deserve everything, I get from you, and I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me? If you told me at the beginning about this decision, it would have gone a lot smoother."

"I wanted to.."

"But why didn't you? Unless you knew what I would have said and that's why you lead me out there like a fish out of water. Was that choice you made real? Were you given the opportunity to actually choose between me and the title?"

"Cricket..."

"So you actually chose the title over me, I mean it's so easy to get a title back, we promised that we were going to be using out last week's together as a team, we were going to raise hell every chance we get. It would be me and you against Christian's pursuit for the title, and I wouldn't be slapping you every time I look at you. I mean if you lost the title, we could get it back just as easily. This was your choice, and these are your repercussions. Now Cesaro if you can excuse me, I have to talk to someone about where I stand, and right now it's not as your ally."

Cesaro watched as Cricket walked away from him swaying her curls with every step. Beside him clutched in his hands was his precious title. Cesaro raised his championship up to his face, and looked at his reflection, it was distorted but he still saw his image in its reflection. Cesaro ran his thumbs over the belt. Tracing its outline as he looked up and saw Cricket, as she talked to a fellow official. He watched her laugh and smile and clean the lens of her camera and glasses. Cesaro watched her flip her curls over her shoulder and he smiled as he continued tracing the belt with his finger.

"The decision I've made is-

* * *

_**A/N: YAY! CHAPTER FIVE! Alright so I am actually going to be making more chapters for my other two stories, so I will be updating this one, but not till I at least until have two more chapters for my other stories, so be patient and like and review and stuff! Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yay! update!**_

* * *

_**Picture Your Ego Behind Your Belt**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Three Weeks Left**_

* * *

Cricket strolled along the hallways. Something felt so irregular about this, but it didn't take long for her to realize that she was alone. This hasn't been the first time, but she had never felt like this in a long time. She had made herself a routine, but that was gone. Though wasn't this apart of the job description. She knew something like this was going to happen, but it went away so quickly.

"Cricket, I hope you don't mind if I can speak to you for a moment."

Cricket swallowed hard but she didn't need to worry, at least not at that exact moment. Stephanie greeted her. Hands gripping a clipboard, fingers tapping impatiently.

"I am quite pleased with you. Though this is our first official meeting together, it will not be our last meeting I can promise that. I've convinced my father to allow this new storyline to be my new pet project. I've noticed things about you that I would like to fix, and I would like to work with you this week. In your spare time we will film your segments, but you will follow me for the week."

Cricket had no problem with this, it was always good to be critiqued and the face that someone actually cared about her storyline was always a good thing to see.

Stephanie began to walk south, and Cricket followed her. Stephanie stopped behind a woman and her sewing machine.

"Sandra, I've given you a new Diva to work on. If you have any spare time I would like you to talk to her."

"Well. If it's a request from you, I automatically have free time. Who is she."

Cricket slipped forward for Sandra to look at her.

"You. Well I've been expecting you. I've seen you around these part's more than once. It's only my fault I haven't introduced myself to you. Your father and I were good friends. Is he well."

"He is, I will ask him to tell me more about your history."

"Well now that you are acquainted, I hope I can see a rough draft in a little while. If you will excuse me."

Stephanie turned away and Cristine grabbed a metal chair and pulled it up to the seamstress.

"Let's get down to business. You have no attire, but it's good that you wear the same thing most of the time. Do you have any comments, specifically?"

"I don't like skin tight wrestling gear. I've been put into those on many occasions when I was in TNA and it was never a good thing for me."

"Well, that's probably why you wrestle well in just those shorts, but to make you comfortable I'm thinking maybe some nice knee length pants, maybe with a draw string, so you can tie it to your knee."

"What about plenty of pockets and zippers?"

"I mean if that's what you like I can do that, the zippers though are a good idea. On occasion you can zip them down to reveal a little skin."

Cricket watched as Sandra was taking everything that she was saying. As Cricket spoke she watched as Sandra dragged her pencil around on paper, sketching out ideas. It might have been the most peaceful conversation about clothes she ever had.

"Ladies. If I may."

It seemed as if Stephanie showed up a lot faster than Cricket would have thought. Casually taking the paper Sandra was drawing up she looked at it. Eyes moving around the paper, her mouth was caught in a smile.

"Sandra this is perfect. If you can work on this as soon as possible it will be a great favor to me. I must take Cricket somewhere else. Come along."

* * *

"So far, you've been doing the basics in your wrestling and I know that you were just thrown in the deep end, all of a sudden but I want you to learn how to swim without going back to the shallow end. Do you understand me?"

Cricket slightly nodded her head, as she stood inside an empty ring. Stephanie stood outside the ring casually looking at her clipboard.

"Layla here is going to help us deal with some of your rough edges, and I know you take things up easily, I mean you did work your own promo."

"First thing's first I want to see how long you guys can headlock for."

Cricket learned this trick, and it really helped. She practically had a heavy foot, which allowed to keep her grounding. She could push Layla but she couldn't push Cricket.

Stephanie smiled, and scribbled on her clipboard.

* * *

Cricket learned quickly in a week, and she had constant repetition. It was deemed that Cricket's strongest asset to wrestling was her legs. Cricket's whole move set was 70% focused on primary attacks with her legs. Stephanie looked everything over once, twice, before she was satisfied with everything.

"You learn well, and now you can swim and win the race as well."

Cricket smiled and hopped on her feet.

"Get ready for RAW. You have a segment and a match. Sandra should be working on your set of wrestling gear."

"You mean I have more than one?"

"Of course, it's gross if you have to wear the same one every time you wrestle."

Cricket flushed. "Oh, yeah I'm sorry, I forgot about that."

* * *

The WWE wasn't going to quit on Cricket being a photographer that's why her segment would be hosted in a dark room.

The story goes that Cricket would be working in a dark room and someone that needs to talk to her walks in and etc. They would have to go on from there.

Cricket didn't mind. In fact she was probably in the dark room the whole entire time, even before the segment.

A knock against her door possibly gave the signal that her segment was about to happen. When Cricket peeked through the door she saw the cameras and prepared herself for someone to enter her darkroom.

"Has anyone seen Cricket?!"

"Nope."

"Can anyone tell me if you have seen Cricket?"

"Cricket!"

"Tell me where Cricket is?"

"She is in the dark room, like normal."

Cricket felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, a warm ghostly wind passed her neck and she shivered. Though she quickly realized that it wasn't just the AC that sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

**_A/N: WHO COULD IT BE?! sorry it's short, but next chapter will be longer. :D _**


End file.
